Hello Seattle
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: A series of drabbles that express the many different kinds of love between one Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. Chapter One: I am a Mountaineer. "Why did you have to use your retarded brain and come up with the stupid idea to go climb a mountain on Christmas Day?"


**My first drabble series :) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :DDD **

* * *

Chapter One: I am a Mountaineer

Kanda Yuu was not a very patient man. Especially when it came to a certain Allen Walker.

Now, usually Kanda would be very fair and listen to what the younger boy said, but this time he had crossed the line.

It had all started with one sentence, and had esculated into a much bigger problem.

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

Silence reigned over the room, and Kanda was getting increasingly nervous.

Allen sat next to him, glancing at him every now and then, as if urging him to the point of madness at what the younger boy was mulling over this time.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. Slamming his book close in irritation, he turned his body so that it was facing Allen. "What?" he demanded, frowning at him.

"...You know how my birthday is on Christmas Day, correct?" the boy beamed, eyes lighting up at how Kanda had finally gotten the nerve to talk.

Kanda's raised eyebrows were the only urge Allen need to continue on.

"And you know how you promised that you would do anything I wanted on that day?"

"...So?" Kanda said, frowning at his own stupidity in promising something like that to him.

"I've decided what I want to do!" he declared, practically rolling off waves of excitement.

"...And that is?" Kanda asked, wary at what he could have come up with.

"I want to climb a mountain!"

"..._What._"

"But, Yuu, you promised!"

Kanda was really regretting that promise.

"Do you even know which mountain you want to climb?" Kanda sighed, mentally bashing his head over and over for being such an idiot.

"...Well, no, but I thought we could figure out the details later."

_Next Christmas,_ Kanda vowed silently, _I am getting the kid a puppy and not some expensive mountaineering trip._

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

And that was how the two ended up at the foot of some random mountain, both wrapped up in extra warm clothes.

Allen seemed to have no intention of backing down, a fact which Kanda sincerely regretted. Why couldn't the dork ask for something simple and normal, like a puppy or something? Oh, that's right, because the kid _is totally messed up in the head._ He didn't care how many times Allen had insisted that there was nothing wrong with him, because he had solid _evidence _that he wasn't normal. Even if you counted out his weird appearance (white messy hair and a jagged scar down his face, and a disfigured arm to go along with it), Kanad could name a few abnormal things about him.

For one thing, in the beginning of their relationship, Kanda had found out that Allen ate quite a large amount of food. And when he said large, he meant a meal for a baby killer whale.

Possibly more.

Kanda could still remember the order clearly in his mind. It had been as following: four number seven burger combos, three large orders of fries, six house salads (with extra Ranch dressing), two orders of the Soup of the Day, a large pizza, two spaghetti's (with the big meatball in the middle), three large Coca-Cola's, a bucket of KFC chicken, and for dessert, five plates of the chocolate drizzle cake.

They had went to several restaurants to collect the assortment of food, and Kanda had been too stunned to realize what he was doing as he drove the boy to the places he wanted to go.

Another odd little fact about Allen Walker was that, despite his innocent appearance, he knew how to use a gun. And not just one type of gun, he could use rifles, shotguns, handguns, you name it. He refused to say where he had learned it, instead just waving it off dismissively.

And then there was Allen's "Black" side. Kanda could have gone his whole life without knowing it existed, but no, Allen's uncle had just had to come and visit for a weekend.

After that little stunt, he had gotten a security system, and then swore to God to never let that demon of a man in his house again.

A strong gust of wind nearly knocked Kanda off his feet, and he gritted his teeth and held his ground.

He had a feeling this would be a long day.

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

After one hour and twenty-six minutes, Kanda was pretty sure they were both going to die after glancing down below them.

"What's your favorite kind of dog?" Kanda suddenly yelled over the howling wind.

"Eh?" Allen looked back, looking confused. "A golden retriever, perhaps?" He frowned. "Why?"

"No reason."

Allen's frown deepened, but he shrugged and continued climbing up the rope that was latched on to the ledge above them.

A few minutes later, a frustrated Kanda demanded, "Why did you have to use your retarded brain and make me climb a mountain with you on Christmas?"

"Because it's my birthday and not yours, so you don't have a choice in this matter," came the dry reply.

"That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard."

"And yet it is still a plausible answer," Allen smiled charmingly.

Kanda fell into silence again, this time mumbling from time to time grumpily.

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

Kanda had known that something like this would happen.

After all, if Allen was anything, it was a magnet for trouble. Seriously, he had watched his own foster father _die, _and if that wasn't an omen, Kanda didn't know what was.

Right now, he and Allen were huddling together in some sort of cave they had found while running for their lives.

Why were they running for their lives, you ask?

Because a freaking avalanche was barreling after them.

Sometimes Kanda wondered if he was asking for stuff like this by agreeing with Allen all the time.

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

Kanda had added another piece of evidence to his mental list of Reasons Why Allen Walker Is Not And Will Never Be Normal.

Kanda had concluded this when he watched the boy unpack food from his pack (how on earth he had managed to squeeze it all in there, Kanda really did not want to know), and he wondered if Allen had anticipated this would happen.

(This suspicion only grew when he saw Allen bring out a folded tent. Really, the dork seemed to be prepared for anything.)

Silence.

Kanda had a sudden sense of deja vu.

Sighing, he carefully sat down, wincing at the bitter coldness of the cave ground. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Allen rolled his eyes, crossing the short distance between them and sitting next to him. "For some reason, I really doubt that."

"No, really," Kanda insisted, wishing to prove his point. "I hate you a lot right now. And I will not let this little adventure of yours go for the rest of your life."

"Hmm?" Allen smirked. "Who says you'll always be with me?"

Another thing about Allen Walker that seemed to annoy him to no ends was that his death glares seemed to have no effect on the younger male.

"You are avoiding the topic of me hating your guts." Kanda refused to let the bean sprout win, no matter how small the quarrel was. This was no exception.

"Ah, so you don't hate me, but you hate my guts? I know my organs are healthier than yours, Kanda dear, but you shouldn't hold it against them. You only have yourself to blame."

Kanda sometimes wondered if God had purposefully sent Allen to eternally infuriate him.

Allen grinned at Kanda's lack of comeback, snuggling up to him.

Wrapping his arms around the older man, he rested his head on his shoulder.

"We should stay like this until a rescue team is sent," Allen was saying. "Sharing body heat can mean the difference between life and death, you know."

The only thing Kanda could feel as his muscles relaxed was the warmth of the body pressing against his own._  
_

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

At some point, Kanda supposed that he had drifted asleep.

He had woken when Allen had shifted slightly, but had then quickly fallen asleep again after Allen had repositioned himself, eventually laying Kanda's head in his lap. Before Kanda had reached full consciousness and argued about the positioning, Allen had started humming some sort of lullaby, and his eyelids couldn't help but to flicker close at the soothing sound.

He vaguely wondered why the tune sounded so sad.

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

Kanda knew something was wrong with him the next time he woke up.

His head was still resting on Allen's lap, but the boy was looking at him worriedly, an ungloved right hand pressing against his forehead.

"Bean sprout?" Kanda heard himself say, but it was raspy and cracked twice.

Great. Now he sounded like some sort of weak girl.

A flash of annoyance crossed Allen's face at the nickname, but he composed himself and said, "You're burning up with a fever, Kanda. It could get dangerous if we don't get you help soon."

"And who's fault was that?" Kanda muttered, but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt and guilt on Allen's face.

He coughed awkwardly, not really knowing how to take it back. Instead, he tried to lift his head, but soon found it useless. As soon as his head had lifted an inch, a round of dizziness swept over him, and it fell back down on Allen's leg.

Kanda drifted back into the blissful darkness, and yet still felt the sweltering hotness and the chilling cold mixing together.

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

When he came back again, he felt a wet rag pressing against his cheeks and face.

Allen squeezed the rag above the ground, letting the extra water out before pressing it against Kanda's forehead again.

"You're so pretty," Kanda had sighed before knowing what he was doing.

Allen froze, mouth open in shock.

"I don't really hate you." At this point, Kanda had dimly realized, somewhere in the very small corner of his mind, that the fever was getting to him and that he was obviously delirious, but once he had started, there was no going back.

"You're so stupid...Why do you always smile like that, even when we're in a position like this?" Allen was openly staring at Kanda, blinking in shock. Kanda's mouth seemed to want to torture his mind a bit more and go on to say one last thing before his eyes drooped down again.

"I really envy that smile. But your smile is what makes me love you so much."

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

The next and last time Kanda came to the world again, he was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room next to a very familiar bean sprout.

"Where are we?" he asked, and he felt slightly relieved that this time his voice did not break.

"We're in that cabin at the bottom of the mountain where we rented our climbing tools," Allen answered, giving the other strange looks that almost seemed to hold humor.

Kanda decided to let the look go. "When we will we be going?" he said, already impatient to leave.

Allen grinned, plopping on the end of the bed, making the mattress sink in. "As soon as your fever goes down to at least one hundred."

"How high was it when we got here?"

"One hundred and six point three." Allen shook his head in disbelief, a smirk on his lips. "You were mumbling the most amusing things on the way down."

Kanda felt a sickening lurch in his stomach. "Like what?" he said, almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, just how you _lo-o-ove _and how you think my hair is soft and how my eyes are like a pretty deer's." By now Allen was snickering, looking everywhere but at Kanda. "The people who rescued us were very curious. I just had to explain to them how much you admired me and always looked to me for help. I told them it was only natural that you would think things like that."

Kanda scowled deeply at him, trying to fight down the blush that threatened to rise to his face.

Allen smirked, leaning down and giving Kanda a peck on the lips. "But, you know, I thought it was kind of cute."

*~[M][E][R][R][Y]~[C][H][R][I][S][T][M][A][S]~*

One year later, on the eve of December twenty-fourth, two young men were sitting next to a tree lit with colorful small bulbs, ornaments decorating it.

The white-haired one was almost bouncing with joy, a green box in his lap with a red ribbon holding it in place.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda nudged him. "Go on, open it." Really, Allen could be so innocently childish sometimes.

Pulling at the red bow, he lifted up the lid of the box gently before being tackled with a small, wet tongue.

"A puppy?" Allen said in disbelief, holding the puppy by it's armpits.

"A golden retriever," Kanda confirmed smugly.

A grin pulled at Allen's lips as he nuzzled the puppy's head with his hand.

"I'll name you Timcanpy, and you are not allowed to eat my food or tear up my music sheets," he told the newly named Timcanpy firmly, patting him on the head.

"Happy Birthday," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

Allen did not miss the small smile that was trying to hide itself.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Yuu," Allen grinned cheekily, expertly dodging a swat from the annoyed Japanese.

_It felt nice to know that the smile was there because of him. _

* * *

**That was...surprisingly more serious than I thought it would be. At first I had decided to do some sort of crack drabble, but as you can see it was more sappy than funny. And yes, this was based on the song Hello Seattle by Owl City. There was just so many random things in it I could work with.**

**That last line was meant to be what both of the two were thinking, just so you know.**

**Merry Christmas! Your present to me can be a review! :)**

_**Chapter Two: I Fall Asleep in Hospital Parking Lots**_


End file.
